Trudna Decyzja
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Yuffentine Krótkie opowiadanie zainspirowane rysunkiem przedstawiającym Yuffie i Vincenta razem. Czy para złożona z dwóch nadprogramowych postaci z final Fantasy VII miałaby sens ? Na to odpowiedzcie już sobie sami. R


Nibelheim tonęło w deszczu. Jego wartkie strugi przemykały pomiędzy domami, łącząc się w bystre strumienie, które obmywając fasady domów spływały w dół. Położone w górzystym terenie miasto i jego mieszkańcy przywykli do kaprysów pogody i związanych z nimi kłopotów. Znacznie jednak trudniej było przywyknąć im do czegoś innego...

W jednym z okien górującej nad miastem okazałej rezydencji paliło się światło. Kiedyś ten obszerny dom należał do Shinry, stanowiąc poniekąd niemy dowód władzy, jaką sprawowała tu korporacja. Mieszkali w nim etatowi urzędnicy a także kwaterowano tych, którzy akurat przybywali do miasta. Przy metalowej bramie chroniącej wejście do środka zawsze stało dwóch uzbrojonych strażników, których zadaniem było pilnowanie, by nikt niepowołany nie dostał się tam. Od dawna jednak nikt nie widział tu żadego ze strażników, brama ledwo trzymała się w zawiasach i skrzypiała przy każdym silniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Mimo to nikt nie kwapił się, by wejść do środka i wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta, nawet ci młodsi, których zazwyczaj przyciagają takie miejsca, woleli trzymać się z daleka od posiadłości. Powodem był jej mieszkaniec - jedyny, nawiasem mówiąc.

Vincent Valentine stał przy oknie jednego z położonych na pierwszym piętrze pokoi, patrząc na miasto zmagające się z deszczem. Wewnątrz paliło się światło i widać było wyraźnie, że porzucone dawno temu prze pracowników Shinry wnętrze zostało doprowadzone do porządku. Usunięto pokrywającą wszystkie powierzchnie grubą wartwę kurzu oraz zdjęto pokrywające meble płachty. Kontrastowały z tym nieco stojace na oknie doniczki ze zwiędłymi kwiatami. Cóż, nigdy nie miał ręki do kwiatów. Nie tylko zresztą do nich...

Boją się go - no i cóż w tym dziwnego, gdy się ma metalowe pazury zamiast jednej z dłoni oraz trupiobladą cerę. Gdyby jeszcze wiedzieli, że w chwilach, gdy traci nad soba kontrolę, zmienia się w potwora, pewnie puścili by już dawno posiadłość z dymem. Kiedy tu wrócił, miał nadzieję zacząć nowe życie. Odwiesił na kołku płaszcz, pistolet schował do szuflady. W jednej z szaf znalazł sporo ubrań, w tymi garnitury. Gdy wcisnął się w jeden z nich i zawiązał krawat, uśmiechnął się, gdyż ze stojacego przed nim lustra patrzyła na niego ktoś inny, ktoś kto wyglądał niemal tak jak on, gdy kilka lat temu służył w Turks. Cóż, pewne rzeczy nie zmieniają się nigdy.

Niewiele to jednak pomogło, mimo że szczerze starał się nawiązać pozytywne realcje z mieszkańcami miasta, patrzono nań jak na dziwaka i odnoszo co najmniej z nieufnością, ale najczęściej z kiepsko skrywaną wrogością. Na początku nie dziwiło go to nawet, bo wiedział, że mieszkańcy miasta mieli powody by obawiać się wszystkiego co związane z posiadłością Shinry. Ufał jednak, że czas pomoże im się oswoić, jednak w tym przypadku okazało sie to pomyłką. Tak więc gdy kolejnego już dnia wracał do do swej wielkiej, pustej rezydencji, w jego głowie pojawiły się myśli, czy aby najlepiej by nie było znowu położyć się do trumny i zapaść w letarg - ci, którzy go znali i mogli potrzebować i tak go znajdą.

Tego jednak wieczora czekała go niespodzianka, gdyż ze stojace koło bramy, mocno już obdrapanej i podniszczonej skrzynki pocztowej wystawał list. Zaciekawiony wyjął go i pazurem rozciął papier, wyjmując kartke i zatapiając się lekturze.

Witaj Vince

Dużo czasu minęło od chwili gdy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. Co u Ciebie ? Mam nadzieję, że wszystko dobrze, nawet jeśli faktycznie zdecydowałeś się mieszkać w tym okropnym domu w Nibelheim. Pamiętaj, że jeśl będziesz kiedyś w Midgar, to zawsze czuj się zaproszony do nas. Właśnie skończyłam budowe nowego Seventh Heaven, jest identyczny jak ten stary ! Mapkę i adres załączam poniżej - pamiętaj, że wszyscy przyjaciele mają u mnie drinka za darmo.

pozdrawiam

Tifa Lockheart

Stał przy oknie przy oknie, patrząc na skąpane w deszu miasto, trzymając w rękach kawałek papieru.Tak, może dobrze będzie na jakiś czas stąd gdzieś wyjechać ? Może jeśli wróci za jakiś czas to będą na niego patrzeć nieco lepiej ? Poza tym zawsze dobrze jest spotkać się z tymi, których dawno sie nie widziało. Wyciągnał z kieszeni telefon, wystukał numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha.

- Cid ? Nie będziesz może w najbliższym czasie prezelatywał koło Nibelheim ?

Nie miał wcześniej okazji podziwiać baru Tify, gdy pierwsze "Siódme niebo" zostało zniszczone nim się jeszcze poznali. Gdy więc otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka trudno mu było o emocje, które, jak się domyślał, towarzyszyły reszcie drużyny. Wnętrze było przytulne, może nie nazbyt obszerne, ale też nie można go było nazwać ciasnym. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, dlatego też zapewne w środku było pusto, stoły czyste, jedynie ze staromodnej, stojącej w rogu szafy grajacej sączył się leniwie jazz. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia z różnych części świata, zrobione zapewne podczas ich podróży. Vincent przyjrzał się im dokładniej. Na niemal każdym był Cloud, Tifa pojawiała się rzadko, co było dowodem na to, że ona robiła większość tych fotografii. Byli tam też Cid, Reeve i Nanaki, a gdzieniegdzie pojawiał się nawet on, choć nie przypominał sobie, by pozował do jakiejkolwiek fotografii. Zauważył też Yuffie, zawsze uśmiechniętą i ten uśmiech, nawet jeśli był tylko na zdjęciu, mimowolnie jemu też się udzielił.

Podszedł do baru i usiadł na jednym ze znajdujących się przed ladą, obitych skórą stołków. Skrzypienie podłogi było pierwszym głośniejszym dźwiękiem, jaki wywołał, wchodząc tu. Usłyszał kroki i po chwili z za zaplecza wyłoniła sie Tifa.

Zmieniła się i to sporo. Obcięła długi warkocz i obecnie nosiła włosy niewiele dłuższe od tych, które miała Yuffie. Jednak, choć ta dość radykalna zmiana fryzury rzucała się dość mocno w oczy, nie to zmieniło się w niej najbardziej. Kiedy się spotkali po raz pierwszy, Tifa była po wielu przejściach, teraz radość życia i optymizm wręcz promieniowały z jej twarzy.

- Czym mogę...Vincent ? - zaskoczenie na chwilę odebrało jej mowę, a gość miał ochotę się roześmiać, widząc jej zaskoczoną twarz - Vincent ! Jak się cieszę, że jednak do nas wpadłeś !

- Dostałem twój list - odpowiedział - była zaś okazja, więc pomyślałem "czemu nie ?".

- Super że jesteś, Cloud, gdy wróci na pewno też się ucieszy - odwróciła się i nalała czegoś do szklanki, po czym postawiła ją przed nim - Proszę, na koszt firmy, specjalność zakładu.

- Dziękuję.

- Szkoda, że nie ma Clouda teraz, ale ostatnio rzadko tu bywa.

- Rzadko ?

- Tak, odkąd uruchomiliśmy firmę kurierską, on jest niemal zawsze w drodze, ale jak dobrze pójdzie, to za dwa - trzy dni powinien wrócić. Wiesz, sam pamiętasz, on zawsze był taki obowiązkowy. Teraz, gdy potrzebowaliśmy forsy na postawienie tej knajpy, sam zaoferował się z pomocą, ja odbierałam zamówienia, on dostarczał przesyłki, choć to nie zawsze bezpieczna robota. No ale dla kogoś, kto pokonał Sephirotha nie ma chyba niebezpieczeństw, prawda ?

- Tifa, czy ty i on...

- Nie - ożywiony głos Tify jakby lekko ścichł - kiedyś tak myślałam, że jak to się wszystko skończy, to i on powoli zacznie być taki jak kiedyś, ale odkąd ona odeszła to coś się w nim załamało. On chyba wciąż obarcza się winą za jej śmierć. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu będzie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, bo przecież zawsze był taki silny...

- Ty też jesteś dzielną i silną kobietą - powiedził Vincent - on na pewno już dostrzegł co do niego czujesz i gdy ułoży się ze swoimi demonami, wszystkie jego myśli będą biec ku Tobie.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Vincet odwrócił się, zaskocozny nieco tym, że jego niemal automatycznie powędrowała ku kaburze z pistoletem. Do środka weszła młoda dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach, okrągłej twarzy i długich nogach, ubrana w krótkie, jasne szorty i zielony kostium.

- Tifa, już jestem, tak jak... - powiedziała i przerwała, widząc Vincenta.

- Witaj Yuffie, powiedział, odsuwając dłoń od kabury - myślałem, że jesteś w Wutai.

- Ano tak sobie tu wpadłam z wizytą - młoda wojowniczka zająknęła się, wypowiadając kolejne słowa po chwili zastanowienia - Miło cię widzieć - po czym wbiegła po schodach i zniknęła na górze.

- Coś z nią nie tak ? - spytał Tify, odprowadzając wzrokiem wchodzącą po schodach Yuffie.

- Widac to gołym okiem, prawda ? Jej ojciec jest już bardzo stary i niedołężny, w dodatku jakiś czas temu ciężko zachorował. Yuffie jest jego jedynym dzieckiem, więc wyznaczył ją na swoją nastepczynię, jako przywódczynie Wutai. Jest jednak kłopot - tam nigdy kobieta nie mogła samodzielnie sprawować władzy. No i znaleźli jej kogoś na męża.

- Znaleźli ?

- Mają tak podobno w zwyczaju. Wybiera się kogoś, kto pochodzi z rodu dorównującego wiekiem oraz majątkiem drugiemu i żeni się ich ze sobą. Biedna dziewczyna, znasz ją i sam widzisz, jak to przeżywa. To normalne, że nie chce się żenić z kimś kogo nie zna i pewnie dawno by już stamtąd uciekła. ale że poprosił ją o to ojciec, to nie mogła odmówić. Przyjechała więc tutaj, oficjalnie po to by zrobić jakieś tam większe zakupy, ale to raczej był pretekst. Chciałaby, by ktoś jej pomógł podjąć decyzję. Długo o tym rozmawiałyśmy, ale widzę, że ona mimo wszystko jest zdecydowana na ten śłub, dla dobra swojej rodziny i kraju.

- Tak, to faktycznie niezbyt miła sytuacja - Vincent obracał w dłoni pustą szklankę - ona i małżeństwo...

- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz z nami na jakiś czas ? - Tifa postanowiła przerwać ten nieprzyjemny temat - Cloud wkrótce wraca i na pewno chętnie się z tobą spotka. Mam na górze kilka wolnych pokoi...

- Oczywiście, bardzo chętnie zostanę.

Vincent siedział na dachu Seventh Heaven wpatrzony w nocne, rozgwieżdżone niebo nad Midgar. Wokół słychać było wieczorny szum miasta, ale starał się go ignorować, choć nie było to łatwe. Niezaprzeczalną zaletą Nibelheim była nocna cisza tego miasta, dzięki której wieczory na świeżym powietrzu miały swój urok. Przywykł do nich tak, że stały się niemal rytuałem, i nawet tu nie mógł sobie tego odmówić. Patrzenie w gwiazzdy wywoływało u niego poczucie spokoju i harmonii.

Gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś wspina się po drabince prowadzącej na dach, momentalnie odwrócił się. Choć nie spodziewał się zagrożenia, wypracowane jeszcze w czasach służby w Turks odruchy pozostały. Był zaskoczony, gdy jego oczom ukazały się ciemne, kasztanowe włosy a zaraz za nim okrągła twarz młodej ninja.

- Vincent ? - Yuffie byłą chyba tak samo zaskoczona jak on - Co ty tu...

- Nic takiego, już idę - powiedział, po czym podniósł się, szykując sie do zeskoku na ziemię.

- Nie - Yuffie weszła na dach - zostań tu jeszcze - to mówiąc zbliżyła się do niego. Vincet dostrzegł, z jaką gracją i pewnością siebie Yuffie poruszała się po nierównym, spadzistym dachu. Usiadł, a ona siadła koło niego.

Chwilę milczeli, wspólnie wpatrując się w niebo, choć Yuffie najwyraźniej starała się coś powiedzieć. W końcu przerwała ciszę.

- Vincent, czy mogłabym cię o coś poprosić ?

- O co ?

- Mój tata jakiś czas temu bardzo poważnie zachorował...

- Tak, Tifa mi o wszystkim opowiadała.

- Aha...no tak...więc...czy mógłbyś pojechać ze mną do Wutai ? - te ostatnie słowa wyrzuciła z siebie z szybkością serii z karabinu maszynowego.

- Po co ?

- Wiesz...- Yuffie najwyraźniej szukała stosownych słów, ale chwilę jej to zajęło - chciałaby, żeby ktoś był przy mnie...ktoś kogo znam i kogo...wiesz, ktoś kto nie jest stamtąd. Ktoś kto... - umilkła.

- Kto cię rozumie ?

Yuffie odwóciła się, speszona. Vincent kontynuował zaś:

- Nawet nie wiesz pewnie jak nazywa się ten, którego masz poślubić. Jesteś dzikim, wolnym stworzeniem, zawsze płenym radości i chęci życia, zaś to co cię czeka to zamknięcie się w klatce i to z własnej woli. Boisz się tego, prawda ?

Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi, zielonymi oczami a potem zrobiła coś, czego robiła jeszcze nigdy - rozpłakała się. Łzy popłynęły z jej oczu strumieniem. Vincent objął ją deliktanie swym metalowym ramieniem i przytulił. Jej palce zacisnęły się na fałdach materiału jego płaszcza, który nasiąkał jej łzami. Była pod wieloma względami jego przeciwieństwem - on był cichy i małomówny, poważny i stonowany, zawsze z boku wobec wszystkiego i wszystkich. Ona - dzika i pełna energii, pogodna i radosna, zarażająca zwykle swym optymizmem innych. Teraz zaś spoczywała w jego ramionach, płacząc. Czuł jej rozpacz i ból, wiedział, że w zbyt młodym wieku zmuszono ją do podjęcia trudnej decyzji, ale też podziwiał, bo wiedział, że nie uciekała przed nią, była gotowa na poświęcenie dla dobra swoich współplemieńców. Pogładził jej gęste włosy swoją "ludzką" dłonią. Drżała, czuł to wyraźnie. Wkrótce przestała płakać. Zsunał dłoń z jej głowy.

- Nie - drugi raz tego wieczora zwróciła się tak do niego - proszę, nie odchodź - powiedziała, patrząc na niego oczami, w których wciąż jeszcze błyszczały łzy. Wygląda jak mały, smutny kotek - przemknęło mu przez myśl, tuląc małą ninja do piersi. Jej serce biło szybko, niemal słyszał jego rytm. Nagle podniosła się, zbliżyła swe wargi do niego i pocałowała go, oplatając go rękami i przyciskając tam mocno tak to tylko możliwe.

Był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób. Czuł ciepło jej warg, jej serce uderzające raz po raz jak młot, jej palce wczepione w jego płaszcz. Trwało to ledwie kilka sekund, po czym uwolniła go z uścisku i szybko odsunęła się.

- Przepraszam - wyszeptała i zeskoczyła z dachu, robiąc w powietrzu salto i lądując na ziemi. Zaraz potem zniknęła w drzwiach baru.

Następnego dnia wstała wcześnie rano, zanim jeszcze słońce zdążyło wyjść z za chmur. Pospiesznie spakowała wszystkei swoje rzeczy do toreb. Wychodząc położyła na ladzie baru kartkę z przeprosinamiza to, że tak niespodziewanie wyjechała. Już miała wyjść, gdy zawahała się chwilę. Postawiła na ziemi torby i na palcach weszła po schodach. Wsunęła kolejną kartkę między drzwi Vincenta, po czym szybko zeszła na dół, wzięła torby i wyszła z Seventh Heaven. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła przez ciche jeszcze miasto w kierunku lądowiska, gdzie Cid bazował Higwinda.

Miarowe uderzenia kropel deszczu w szybę nie ustawały i jasnym było, że długo jeszcze nie ustaną. Vincent siedział na krześle, obserwując odbijające się w szybkie światła miasta i tworzące w strugach wody fantasmagorczyne kształty. Na ścianie obok wisiał portret, a właściwie znaleziona przez niego w podziemiach posiadłości powiększona kserografia zdjęcia Lukrecji, teraz oprawiona w ramę. W rogu portertu tkwiła wetknięta za ramę mała, nieco zmięta kartka z pięcioma słowami:

"Kocham cie Vincent. Przepraszam. Yuffie"


End file.
